FATED
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Luhan adalah anak baik-baik yang hidupnya bahagia walaupun diusir keluarganya karena ia seorang Gay. Sehun, pria tak dikenal tiba-tiba saja datang di kehidupan Luhan dan membuat Luhan jatuh hati padanya. Dan, Sehun pergi... HUNHAN/YAOI/CHAPTER 1
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : FATED**

**Genre : Romance, Action**

**Rated : T+/YAOI**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun & others**

Disclaimer

**LULU BABY 1412**

.

_Present_

.

"**::FATED::"**

_Chapter 1_

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Luhan adalah pemuda manis yang baik hati. Semua orang mengagumi kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Rupanya yang menawan dan semua kebaikannya mampu membuatnya tampak begitu sempurna. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tampak kurang, dia penyuka sesama sejenis. Luhan tau bahwa sedikit banyak orang-orang yang menyeyangkan kekurangannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan sudah menerima konsekuensi dan terpaksa meninggalkan rumahnya untuk hidup sendiri. Dia masih ingat betul saat ayahnya menampar keras wajah Luhan dengan penuh amarah. Ya, sejak malam itu Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap kukuh akan jalannya sendiri.

Luhan tinggal disebuah flat sewaan yang sederhana. Tidak buruk, semua tetangga Luhan cukup baik dan mereka mau memberi Luhan pertolongan apa bila Luhan sedang butuh.

"Selamat pagi Jung-_ahjumma_! Pagi Seolwon-_ahjusshi_! Pagi Daenamboo!"

"Pagi Luhan!"

Begitulah suasana pagi hari ala Luhan. Penuh keceriaan sebelum pemuda dengan marga Xi ini menuju kampusnya. Ya, Luhan ingin dirinya mendapatkan gelar sarjana supaya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuk masa depannya kelak. Terlebih lagi, tidak mungkin kalau dirinya harus terus-menerus kerja paruh waktu siang hari di toko kue dan malamnya ia harus menjadi petugas pom bensin.

Luhan banyak mengukir senyuman dibibirnya saat menerima pelajaran dari dosennya. Mahasiswa yang disebut-sebut sangat berprestasi ini tak pernah melewatkan penjelasan dari dosennya sekalipun.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Luhan…" celetuk Baekhyun, _-teman dekat Luhan_.

"Maksudmu apa Baek?" tanya Luhan yang kebingungan , sesuap nasi masuk kedalam mulutnya yang lucu.

"Hidupmu seperti tanpa masalah saja. Aissh, bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa sebahagia ini tiap hari? Apa kau benar-benar tak punya masalah serius?"

"_Hehehe…_" Luhan terkekeh kecil kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"_Oke_, aku mengerti. Nilaimu tak ada yang jelek, kau punya pekerjaan dan itu cukup bahkan lebih untuk kebutuhanmu, lalu kau tinggal sendirian dengan tetangga-tetanggamu yang ramah-ramah itu. Semuanya berjalan begitu mulus tanpa hambatan. Mungkin amalmu dikehidupan yang sebelumnya begitu banyak sampai-sampai Dewa memberimu kebahagiaan mutlak sekarang!" oceh Baekhyun.

Luhan menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan sesuap sendok lagi. Dia tersenyum kemudian menatap lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak begitu Baek, kurasa ini hikmah yang kudapat setelah apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku dan aku waktu aku SMA. Aku memang bahagia, tapi tetap saja aku merasa berdosa pada mereka yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkanku. Beberapa bulan terakhir Mama menelepon dan memintaku untuk kembali, ia bilang akan menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi aku pikirkan juga soal Baba yang mungkin tak akan pernah memaafkan aku seumur hidupnya. Aku merasa diriku sangat penuh dosa…"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyebut Luhan hidup tanpa masalah dan dengan kebahagiaan yang sempurna? Luhan bahkan hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua.

"Maaf…" Gumam Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum lembut kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tau semua orang akan menganggap hidupku begitu mulus. Anggap saja terus seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku sangat senang jika orang-orang iri akan kehidupanku yang sangat sempurna walau tanpa banyak materi dan kasih sayang…"

"_Aigoo_, kau curhat Lu? Kasih sayang? Sepertinya kau memang butuh pacar. Hey, kapan aku terakhir kali melihatmu bersama pria ya? Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran. Hahaha!"

Luhan tersenyum canggung mengingat Baekhyun adalah seorang straight tapi dia tidak segan untuk membicarakan orientasi Luhan yang menyimpang. Teman yang sangat sempurna dan mau menerima Luhan apa adanya.

Sempurna memang hidup Luhan. Kehidupannya cukup layak dan nyaman, ia juga punya teman yang menyenangkannya. Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah tengah malam, shift kerja Luhan di pom bensin sudah selesai. Luhan hendak meninggalkan mesin pengisi bensinnya, sampai seseorang dengan seribu langkahnya menuju kearah Luhan dengan buru-buru.

"_Hahh_, _hahh_,_ hahh__!_ T-tolong aku! Tolong aku!"

Luhan terkejut sekaligus ketakutan pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba mencengkram erat seragam Luhan. Pemuda ini penuh keringat dan penampilannya acak-acakan. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka lecet.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada anda? B-bagaimana saya membantu anda?!" Kata Luhan. Entah mengapa melihat keadaan orang yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan ini ia merasa kasihan.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu memeluk Luhan erat dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Pom bensin pinggir jalan ini begitu sepi. Luhan jadi ikut merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdebar-debar.

"T-tolong sembunyikan aku!"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kemudian mengangguk cepat. Secara reflek tangan Luhan menarik pemuda itu untuk mencari tempat yang cukup aman di area pom bensin.

"A-anda sebaiknya disini dulu. Saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin orang-orang yang mengejar anda tidak akan menemukan anda disini!"

Pemuda itu menunduk, ia berjongkok dibalik semak-semak yang cukup menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari luar. Luhan berlari menuju tempatnya tadi. Keringat mengalir disekitar pelipisnya, Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Semuanya terlintas dipikiran Luhan. Bagaimana pria tadi memohon dan memeluk Luhan erat.

_**Bruumm~**_

Sebuah _GTR_ hitam sport memasuki areal pom bensin dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Dengan gugup, Luhan memasang lagi topinya yang sempat ia lepas sebelum pergi ke ruang loker untuk pulang.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" ucap Luhan dengan nada gugup. Orang didalam mobil tidak hanya satu. Benar, mungkin pria tadi dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang ini.

"Apa kau tidak melihat seorang pria dengan jaket kulit hitam lewat disekitar sini? Diwajahnya terdapat luka-luka memar. Kami adalah temannya…"

_Bohong, tidak mungkin kalian teman pria itu kalau ekspresi kalian saperti ingin membunuh seseorang begini…_

"Pria dengan jaket hitam? Maaf tuan, saya tidak melihat. Dari tadi disekitar pom bensin sangatlah sepi karena sudah tengah malam. Apakah anda tidak berniat untuk mengisi bensin mobil anda?" Bohong Luhan sekaligus bertanya.

"Tidak perlu…"

_GTR_ hitam itu meninggalkan pom bensin, Luhan menghela nafas leganya. Akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Ini menegangkan dan mirip sekali dengan di film-film action yang pernah Luhan tonton.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan posnya karena temannya yang akan mengganti shiftnya baru saja datang.

"_Yo!_ Luhan, maaf aku sedikit terlambat!"

"Tidak masalah. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang!"

"Hahaha! Terimakasih telah menungguku!"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian menuju tempat ia menyembunyikan pria tinggi tadi. Banyak pertanyaan melintas dikepala Luhan. Mungkin mengetahui beberapa hal dari pria itu tidak masalah kan? Luhan sudah menolongnya tadi.

"Eh?"

"Tuan? Anda dimana?"

Tempat itu kosong dan tak ada siapun disana kecuali rerumputan yang bergoyang karena angin malam. Mungkin orang itu sudah kabur sejak GTR itu dicegat oleh Luhan. Tidak masalah, setidaknya Luhan selamat dan tak ikut terlibat masalah orang itu.

Tapi, kenapa bayang-bayang wajah orang itu terus muncul dipikiran Luhan?

Luhan tidak sedang sakit bukan? Pria manis ini bahkan berpikir kapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang memeluknya tengah malam itu? Luhan akui, jika tanpa luka dan jejak kotor diwajahnya Pria itu pasti sangat tampan.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Ini adalah malam minggu, Luhan memaksa untuk tetap di pom bensin bersama temannya.

Dengan penuh persiapan, Luhan menunggu disamping mesin pengisi bensinnya. Beberapa cemilan sudah menjadi temannya malam ini.

"_Hhh_, bodoh. Dia mana mungkin akan datang kemari lagi?!"

"Ada apa Lu?"

"_Ehehe_, tidak. Ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa ya?"

"Jam 2. _Ssh_, sebentar ya? Aku rasa aku ingin buang kecil dulu. Hehe!"

"_Aisshh_, pergilah…"

Teman Luhan satu-satunya di pom bensin ini pergi menuju toilet. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tetap duduk ditempatnya menunggu sosok yang ia tunggu sejak kemarin-kemarin.

_**Srakk, srakk, srakk…**_

Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar aneh. Seperti langkah yang bergesek kuat, terdengar menakutkan. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Luhan menoleh dan matanya membulat bukan main ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

Luhan berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah pria itu. Luhan berhenti karena tertegun melihat kondisi pria itu yang jauh lebih buruk dari beberapa hari lalu.

_**Srakk. Srakk, srakk…**_

"_Hhh…_"

Wajahnya dipenuhi luka lecet seperti bekas pukulan. Tangan kirinya memegang erat lengan kanannya yang penuh darah. Pria itu berjalan pincang kehadapan Luhan. Tepat dihadapan Luhan, pria itu menatap Luhan lama, _hingga…_

_**BRUKK!**_

Mulut Luhan membuka lebar dan matanya makin membelalak, ia berjongkok penuh ekspresi khawatir.

"Tuan!"

Pria itu pingsan, akhirnya mau tak mau Luhan membopongnya dan membawa pria itu pulang. Tidak mungkin kalau Luhan meminta tolong pada temannya. Itu bisa gawat karena mungkin orang-orang yang mengejar pria ini akan memaksa teman Luhan untuk jujur.

"_A__h__h_, leganya. Aku harus jujur pada Luhan kalau sebenarnya aku buang air besar. Hahaha, pasti lucu melihat ekspresi wajahnya jika sedang kesal. Eh?"

"Luhan? Luhan? Kau dimana?" "Dasar, rusa itu pulang tanpa pamit padaku. Awas saja…"

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Dikamarnya, Luhan merawat luka-luka pria itu. Sebuah baskom berisi air hangat Luhan bawa menuju kamarnya bersama dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Wajah Luhan memerah mengingat beberapa menit lalu ia membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada Pria ini. Tidak pada bagian private pria ini juga, Luhan tidak mau selancang itu.

"_Ssh_…" Pria ini mendesis saat Luhan mengelap luka dilengannya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan luka robek itu.

Air hangat yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bening itu mulai berubah warna kemerahan setelah Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengelap luka-luka pria ini.

"Tampan…" gumam Luhan sembari memperhatikan lekuk wajah pria yang sedang terbaring lemah dihadapannya ini. Luhan tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Lama memandangi Pria tampan ini, Luhan rasa dirinya mulai mengantuk karena tak tidur sama sekali semalam suntuk. Luhan meletakkan kepalanya diaranjang, tepatnya disamping bahu pria tampan itu.

"Selamat tidur…" gumamnya sebelum menyamankan lengan dan kepalanya diatas ranjang kemudian menutup matanya perlahan.

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Matahari sudah meninggi, sinarnya yang hangat dan sangat terik sangatlah mengganggu. Terlebih lagi ketika tirai jendela itu dibuka paksa. Membuat Sehun terpaksa membuka matanya. Dan rasa sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Perih dari luka-luka diseluruh tubuhnya begitu terasa. Ia perlahan bangkit dan menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Mata tajamnya memandang jendela yang yang membiarkan sinar matahari memasuki kamar ini.

_Kamar? Kamar siapa ini?_

"Anda sudah bangun?" Seorang pemuda manis mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Sebuah nampan yang dipenuhi makanan berada dipegangnya.

Pria manis itu duduk disamping Sehun. Satu hal untuk mendeskripsikan makhluk yang tengah menyiapkan sesuatu disampingnya itu.

"Cantik…"

Pria manis itu menatap Sehun dan tertegun sejenak. Betapa bodohnya engkau Oh Sehun, tepat setelah sadar kau mengucapkan kata nista itu? Bisa-bisa Sehun dikira tak waras oleh orang disampingnya ini.

"Anda terluka berat semalam. Jadi, saya membawa anda kemari. Maafkan kelancanganku…"

"Terimakasih, kau menolongku dua kali. Eumm…"

"Luhan. Nama saya Luhan, anda?"

"Terimakasih Luhan. Tidak perlu bicara seformal itu. Namaku Sehun…"

Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Sehun rasa dirinya telah mati semalam dan sekarang ia berada di surga sekarang bersama malaikatnya. Sehun tau sosok disampingnya ini adalah laki-laki tulen, tapi entah kenapa Sehun rasa pria ini benar-benar manis dan cantik.

"_N-nah_, Sehun. Kurasa kau lapar, aku membawa makanan untuk sarapanmu. Makanlah?" Luhan meletakkan menyerahkan nampan itu pada Sehun.

"_Ah_, aku sungguh merepotkanmu. Terimakasih lagi Luhan…" Ucap Sehun canggung, kemudian meraih sendok untuk menikmati masakan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum memperhatikan Sehun makan dengan begitu lahap.

_Aku tidak tau, tapi Sehun…_

_Kurasa aku menyukaimu…_

Lama melamun dan hanya melihat, Luhan jadi tak sadar kalau Sehun sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia terlonjak kaget saat Sehun memanggilnya beberapa kali. Mereka tertawa kecil bersama-sama.

"Oh ya, pakaianmu. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku mencuci pakaianmu karena itu sangat kotor. Untuk sementara kau bisa pakai bajuku, Sehun…" ujar Luhan. Setelahnya ia membuka lemarinya dan mencari-cari pakaian yang sekirang pas untuk Sehun pakai, mengingat perbandingan tubuhnya dengan Sehun cukup berbeda.

"Maaf, hanya ada ini yang sepertinya cukup kau pakai. Yah, walau ini masih cukup pendek kau pakai…"

"_Hehe_, tidak masalah. Terimakasih sebelumnya…"

Sehun memakai piyama yang ukurannnya paling besar milik Luhan. Itu piyama yang paling besar untuk Luhan, tapi tetap saja akan tampak kecil jika Sehun yang memakainya. Luhan tersenyum malu, badannya tidak bisa dibilang bagus untuk seorang pria. Dia lebih bisa masuk ke rata-rata badan perempuan.

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Sehun dan Luhan sedang menonton TV, tepatnya acara favorit Luhan yakni acara Running Man. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama melihat aksi kekonyolan pemain Running Man sendiri. Sampai acara tersebut berakhir, Sehun menatap Luhan lekat dan begitu lama. Pria manis disampingnya ini membuatnya tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Luhan…"

"Iya?" Luhan menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnya langsung tak nyaman melihat tatapan Sehun yang aneh.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Sehun. Tangannya memungut cemilan yang Luhan pegang, kemudian memakannya.

"Iya, aku tinggal sendirian semenjak orang tuaku mengusirku pergi dari rumah. Tidak, sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar mengusirku. Tapi aku yang memilih untuk pergi dari rumah…"

Dahi Sehun mengerut. Orang sebaik Luhan hendak diusir oleh orang tuanya? Bagaimana bisa?

Luhan tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun, ia membuka bibirnya untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Mereka tau kalau aku adalah gay…"

Mata Sehun membulat mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Jadi, Luhan adalah seorang Gay? Lalu apa masalahnya sampai Luhan harus diusir? Memangnya Gay itu harus dijauhi?

"Kau terkejut kan? Aku sudah terbiasa melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang mengetahui bahwa aku Gay…" Luhan tersenyum getir, kemudian menunduk.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku heran kenapa seseorang sepertimu harus diusir? Kau sebaik ini dan mereka mengusir hanya karena orientasimu?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Barusan itu apa yang dia dengar tidak salah kan? Selain Baekhyun, baru Sehun saja yang tidak menyalahkan jalan yang Luhan pilih. Tak ada yang mendukung Luhan seperti ini. Teman-teman Luhan yang lain hanya akan menyesal dan memberikan nasehat sia-sia untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun? dia menanyakan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua Luhan. Sehun tidak menyalahkan Luhan dan memberikan Luhan nasehat tak jelas.

"Tidak masuk akal jika orang-orang menjauh dengan orang sebaik dirimu. Kalau mereka bilang karena kau mempunyai sisi buruk, berarti mereka tidak tau diri karena belum tentu mereka punya sisik baik sepertimu. Lagi pula, orientasi menyimpang bukanlah hal yang begitu buruk. Itu tidak mengganggu selama kita tetap sopan dan berbuat baik pada orang lain…" jelas Sehun.

Luhan semakin tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Pria tampan itu menatap Luhan lama, bibirnya membuka hendak bicara lagi.

"Aku baru mengenalmu beberapa jam lalu, tapi dengan melihatmu seperti ini saja aku rasa kau oang baik. Luhan…" Sehun mengelap tepi bibir Luhan yang kotor karena cemilan. Setelahnya, Sehun melemparkan senyumannya pada Luhan.

_Tidak, aku bukan menyukainya…_

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya…_

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Malam harinya, Luhan memasak hidangan spesial untuk teman barunya itu –Sehun. Ini adalah perayaan kedua setelah untuk Baekhyun beberapa tahun lalu. Luhan tak punya banyak teman yang sangat dekat, tapi Luhan rasa Sehun sudah masuk kriteria sebagai teman paling dekatnya layaknya Baekhyun. Sehun. yang entah mengapa, Luhan merasa dirinya ingin lebih dari sekedar teman saja.

Sehun duduk di meja makan, menunggu Luhan selesai –masih mengenakan piyama Luhan. Sejak tau bahwa Luhan akan memasak hidangan spesial malam ini hanya untuknya, Sehun menunggui Luhan dan sesekali menanyakan bagaimana bisa masakan Luhan begitu enak.

"Siap!"

Sehun terkagum-kagum melihat hasil masakan Luhan yang telah dihidangkan dihadapannya begitu rapi. Sudah cukup lama Sehun tak makan seperti ini.

"_Wah_, ini enak sekali! Terakhir kali aku makan yang seperti ini waktu aku masih kecil!"

Luhan mengernyit, ia ingat bahwa dirinya belum tau benar soal Sehun. Mungkin beberapa pertanyaan bisa ia ajukan bersamaan menghabiskan makanan yang cukup banyak ini.

"Oh iya, Sehun. Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tertawa kemudian tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan.

"Aku akan mencapai 17 tahun bulan depan!" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"April? Tanggal berapa? Hey, aku lahir di bulan April juga!"

"Benarkah? Aku tanggal 12? Kau?"

"Aku tanggal 20. Aku tak mengira kau masih 16 tahun. Hey, kau sekolah dimana? Oh iya, dan sebenarnya kau tinggal dimana?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Sehun lesu. Ia menggelenglemah lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan rasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku tidak sekolah semenjak lulus SMP. Dan, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku, juga tak punya orang tua…"

Luhan menatap Sehun iba, pemuda yang lebih muda 4 tahun didepannya ini malang sekali. Tak punya orang tua, tak sekolah, tapi ia dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang jahat terus.

"Maaf Sehun…"

"Tidak masalah…" Sehun tersenyum getir lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang jahat waktu itu. Dan, siapa yang menghajarmu hingga kau terluka sebegitu berat? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau kau dikejar-kejar oleh mereka kenapa kau tak minta bantuan polisi?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Pertanyaan Luhan kali ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling tak bisa dijawabnya. Luhan tidak boleh ikut campur dan masuk kedalam masalahnya. Luhan adalah orang baik dan jangan sampai ia jatuh ke jurang bersama Sehun.

"_I-itu_… aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Luhan-_hyung_…" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"_A-ah_, maaf karena aku terlalu ingin tau banyak hal. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang. Sekarang kau makanlah lagi? Dan, sebutan _Hyung_ itu lucu juga. Tapi, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan 'Luhan' saja…"

Sehun mengangguk mematuhi keinginan Luhan dan ia melanjutkan makan malamya. Walaupun suasana canggung menyelimutinya, tapi Sehun tetap berusaha untuk memperhangat suasana dan akhirnya mereka pun mulai berbincang hal-hal lain yang setidaknya tidak mengganggu perasaan keduanya.

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

_Maafkan aku Luhan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu. Piyamamu, aku tidak sempat untuk mencucinya sebelum pergi. Tapi sebelumnya aku berterimakasih karena sudah mencuci pakaianku. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempatku. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya Luhan…_

_**Sehun.**_

Luhan hampir menangis saat membaca secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan Sehun untuknya. Mulut Luhan terbuka menyadari Sehun benar-benar pergi dan tak ada disekitarnya. Sehun, pemuda yang membuat Luhan jatuh cinta dipandangan pertama itu pergi begitu saja dan hanya meninggalinya sebuah surat?

Luhan jatuh terduduk dan menangisi seseorang yang berada diluar sana…

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa ia jatuh cinta sekaligus sakit hati secepat ini…

"_Sehunna_, kau kemana?"  
><span><strong>. . . .<strong>

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

**Epilog :**

_Ditengah malam, Sehun terbangun dan mengganti pakaiannya. Merobek sebuah kertas dari salah satu buku tulis Luhan. Dan merangkaikan beberapa kata dalam surat itu…_

_Sehun meletakkannya disamping Luhan tidur…_

_Ia mengusap pelan kepala Luhan, lalu mendaratkan kecupan hangat disana…_

"_Aku tidak tau. Tapi, sejak kali pertama melihatmu berdiri malam itu, kurasa kau adalah malaikat penolongku. Dan benar, kau yang terus menyelamatkan aku. Aku selalu melihatmu berdiri disana tiap malam seolah-olah menunggu. Saat aku datang kemarin aku tau bahwa kau memang menungguku. Aku memang menyukaimu sangat, tapi aku tak ingin membahayakanmu. Hiduplah dengan tenang, Luhan. Saranghae…"_

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Chapter 1

_To be continued…_

.

**A/N**

**Alooo**

**Lagi males belajar untuk ujian semester nih**

**Jadi nangkring depan laptop dan nulis ini… -_-**

**Nggak panjang kok, makanya alur cepet**

**Tapi semoga menghibur readers yaa? ^^**

**Buat yang lagi ujian, semangat! FIGHTING!**

**Silahkan di review duluuu ^^**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depaann**

**WASSALAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**LULU BABY 1412**

.

_Present_

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Previous : **

_Ditengah malam, Sehun terbangun dan mengganti pakaiannya. Merobek sebuah kertas dari salah satu buku tulis Luhan. Dan merangkaikan beberapa kata dalam surat itu…_

_Sehun meletakkannya disamping Luhan tidur…_

_Ia mengusap pelan kepala Luhan, lalu mendaratkan kecupan hangat disana…_

"_Aku tidak tau. Tapi, sejak kali pertama melihatmu berdiri malam itu, kurasa kau adalah malaikat penolongku. Dan benar, kau yang terus menyelamatkan aku. Aku selalu melihatmu berdiri disana tiap malam seolah-olah menunggu. Saat aku datang kemarin aku tau bahwa kau memang menungguku. Aku memang menyukaimu sangat, tapi aku tak ingin membahayakanmu. Hiduplah dengan tenang, Luhan. Saranghae…"_

"**::FATED::"**

_Chapter 2_

.

Luhan terbangun saat sinar mentari menyeruak lewat jendelanya yang tak tertutup. Pemuda manis itu menguap dan mengucek pelan kelopak matanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir dibibir tipisnya. Ia menoleh kekanan kekiri untuk mengecek apakah orang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sejak kemarin ada disini.

Luhan mengernyit, _'orang itu'_ tidak ada disekitarnya. Perasaannya mulai tak enak saat Luhan tidak menemukan sosok tampan itu dimana pun. Luhan bahkan mencari-cari disekitar amparan _flat_ apartemen itu. Hasilnya nihil, '_orang itu_' tak ada dimana pun.

"Mungkin sudah pergi…"

Dengan perasaan kecewanya, Luhan menuju dapur dan memakai apron pink nya. Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang terselip pada buku resep Luhan. Segera Luhan memungutnya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Astaga, apa ini pesan darinya? Bagaimana kalau aku tak menemukan ini…"

Luhan terhenyak membaca isi sticky note berwarna kuning tua itu. Ia hanya bisa mengbuang nafasnya berat. Memang sepertinya tak ada harapan walaupun '_dia_' baik.

_**Terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu Lu,**_

_**Maaf tak sempat mengucap salam…**_

Luhan hampir menangis setelah membaca sticky notes itu. Orang yang menurutnya bisa memberinya harapan untuk hidup bahagia malah pergi secepat ini. Bodoh, apa Sehun tidak tau kalau Luhan sudah punya banyak rencana yang sudah Luhan rangkai manis.

"Xi Luhan, sampai kapan pun akan tetap Xi Luhan…"

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Seminggu semenjak menghilangnya Sehun, Luhan berubah drastis. Dia selalu uring-uringan dan Nampak tidak baik sama sekali. Sahabatnya Baekhyun sampai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan.

"Bahkan matamu berkantung, Lu!" seru Baekhyun khawatir. Sesekali jari-jari lentiknya menyentuk pelipis Luhan yang sedikit basah.

"Aku baik, Baekhyun-_ah_…" Luhan menepis tangan Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Rasanya berat sekali.

Baekhyun tidak tau betul apa masalah Luhan. Orang yang biasanya jadi orang paling bahagia dan tanpa masalah itu muncul dengan keadaan yang tidak benar begini. Baekhyun rasa, keadaannya lebih cukup baik dibandingkan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau yakin tak mau cerita? _Euhmm_?" Baekhyun mengelus lembut rambut halus Luhan.

Luhan melihat ketulusan dari mata Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dengan benar.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya kalau tak ada kau _Baekhyunnie~_"

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat. Setelahnya, Luhan menceritakan semua masalahnya dan semua tentang '_Sehun_'. Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu dengan seksama tanpa menjeda Luhan untuk bicara.

"Jadi, kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, bibirnya manyun dan itu tampak menggemaskan. Baekhyun terkikik melihatnya, jadi yang membuat Luhan tidak sebahagia biasanya adalah perasaan _freak_ yang bernama _'cinta'_.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, _Baekhyunn~_" Lagi-lagi Luhan memeluk erat Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan hati Luhan sembari mengelus punggungnya.

"Sabar _Lu_, pasti kalian bertemu lagi. _Pasti…_"

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di toko kue. Saat ia hendak pulang _flat_ nya sejenak, ia berencana untuk membeli minuman favoritnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tumben ramai sekali…" Luhan bergumam saat menyeruput _taro bubble tea_ digenggamannya.

Musim panas begitu terasa, dan keadaan ramai ini membuat Luhan merasa kurang nyaman berjalan di trotoar yang dipenuhi orang lewat.

Dan diantara banyaknya orang-orang diperempatan itu, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet seseorang yang paling ia rindukan saat ini. _'Orang'_ itu berdiri diseberang sana. Hendak menyebrangi jalan yang terasa jauh menurut Luhan, ternyata orang itu terkejut saat mengetahui Luhan menuju kearahnya.

Luhan tak percaya saat orang itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan buru-buru menyebrangi jalan disisi lainnya.

"Sehun!"

Saat Luhan sampai ditempat Sehun berdiri tadi, Sehun sudah menghilang disisi jalan yang lain. Luhan yang hendak mengejar dan menyebrang tak bisa berkutik karena lampu lalu lintas menyalakan warna merah.

"Sehun, tapi kenapa…" lirih Luhan.

Lama berdiri ditempatnya, Luhan melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Ini sudah sore, ia harus segera pulang untuk meyelesaikan tugasnya lalu ke pom bensin. Sebuah helaan nafas berat Luhan keluarkan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan perempatan ramai itu.

"_Siapa bocah itu?"_

"_Sepertinya ia mengenal Sehun?"_

"_Tadi dia mengikuti Sehun dan memanggilnya kan…"_

"_Ini akan jadi menyenangkan!"_

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

**Gila**, Luhan bisa gila kalau setiap malam sejak menghilangnya Sehun membuatnya jadi tak bisa tidur. Bahkan berat badannya turun drastis, ia tampak makin kurus. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru sehari kau kenal bisa membuatmu segila ini.

Luhan baru saja mengusulkan rencananya pada Baekhyun untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun. Seperti disekitar perempatan dan jalanan kearah pom bensin, tapi Baekhyun tolak dengan tegas karena daerah-daerah itu sebenarnya sangatlah rawan.

Biarpun itu daerah yang cukup ramai, tapi disana banyak tindak kejahatan. Tapi tunggu, selama ini Luhan selalu pulang jalan kaki melewati daerah pom bensin tapi tidak ada malah apa pun. Dan Luhan tak pernah dengar kalau ada kasus-kasus tindakan kejahatan terjadi didaerah itu.

Berbekal dengan kepercayaan bahwa daerah pom bensin aman, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar perempatan ramai itu.

Hari ini Luhan benar-benar libur, dan ia sudah bersiap-siap menuju perempatan dimana ia menemukan Sehun beberapa hari lalu.

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan tak ada hal-hal yang namanya penajahat. _Ah_, Luhan melupakan blok-blok dan gang sempit diantara gedung-gedung yang menjulang. Mungkin tempat ini yang menurut Baekhyun berbahaya, cukup sepi dan orang-orang yang lewat tampak cukup seram.

"_Kalau jalan pakai matamu, bocah!"_

"_Maaf…"_

Luhan bergidik ngeri pada orang yang jelas-jelas menabraknya barusan. Padahal orang itu yang seperti sengaja menabrak Luhan, tapi apa-apaan itu? Dia yang malah marah pada Luhan.

"Sehun…" Lirih Luhan saat melihat penampakan Sehun di gang seberang jalan.

_Aneh_, kali ini Sehun tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa orang yang berjalan bersama Sehun, mungkin itu temannya.

Dengan semangat, Luhan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia takut kehilangan Sehun lagi seperti waktu itu. Kali ini, Luhan berjanji akan menemukan Sehun dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Tak penting bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu, yang penting adalah Luhan harus menemukan Sehun _NYA!_

"Sehun!"

_**SRET!**_

"Eh?"

Sebuah tangan menahan tangan Luhan, dan Luhan menoleh saat orang yang memegang erat tangannya menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh…"

Luhan tertegun saat melihat pemuda-pemuda dibelakangnya. Penampilan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, tampak seperti preman jalanan sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Sehun…"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, ia menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan menjauh dari gang itu. Diseberang sana, Sehun sudah menghilang, Luhan nyaris menangis ditempat saat ia merasa kehilangan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pergilah, sebaiknya jangan pernah kemari lagi…"

Luhan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Nyaris ia bisa menemukan Sehun, dan sekarang tak jadi lagi karena orang dihadapannya ini. Dia hanya melenggang meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis disana. Kenapa menemui Sehun terasa begitu sulit, Luhan hanya ingin menemui orang itu!

"_**Ck**__, Jongin? Kenapa kau membebaskannya? Dia cukup menarik, setidaknya ada yang menemani kita bermain-main malam ini."_

"_Dia akan marah, ayo cepat pergi…"_

"_Ya…"_

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

_**Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!**_

Betapa bodohnya Luhan tak sempat mengambil gambar Sehun sebelum dia pergi. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak punya kenangan tentang Sehun sedikit pun. Kalaupun mereka tidak bisa bersama, setidaknya Luhan ingin dirinya punya sedikit kenangan tentang Sehun.

Tidak, Luhan tak mau menyerah hanya karena gertakan pria yang kemarin menyeretnya pergi. Tidak mungkin ia menyerah hanya karena dia! _Hey_, pikirkan lagi coba? Ini tentang Sehun, nasihat Baekhyun saja lolos dari pendengaran Luhan. Apalagi orang itu!

"_Cih_, dasar hitam! Kau pikir aku menyerah begitu saja?"

Benar saja, Luhan nekad untuk mendekati tempat itu lagi. Kali ini, dia benar-benar harus berhasil menemui Sehun. Persetan dengan pria hitam itu kalau ia muncul lagi!

Dengan langkah yang dibuat pelan, Luhan menyusuri beberapa gang diantara gedung daerah itu. Sial, terlalu banyak gang dan Luhan lupa gang mana yang ia lewati kemarin.

"_Aissh_, yang mana sih!"

Luhan memang mengeluh terus-terusan, tapi ia tetap tak menyerah untuk mencari Sehun. Walaupun hari hampir gelap, Luhan tetap nekad mengelilingi banyak gang.

Kurangnya penerangan membuat Luhan tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya beberapa waktu lalu. Suasana gang ini mirip dengan yang kemarin, Luhan ingat tempat ini sekarang. Dan dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh, seseorang menatap Luhan tajam.

Mulut dan mata Luhan terbuka lebar saat melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya sana. _Pria hitam itu…_

"Hmpp!"

_**SRETT!**_

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang membekap mulat Luhan dari belakang, orang itu menyeret Luhan bersembunyi dibalik bak sampah kosong yang cukup besar. Luhan takut bukan kepalang, ia tak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya dibekap erat dan juga tubuhnya didekap seseorang yang menangkapnya.

"_Sudah kubilang apa, jangan kemari lagi. Lihat, sekarang ia jadi jamuan orang gila malam ini kan…"_

"_Kau tak mau menolongnya, Jongin?"_

"_Hanya karena ia mengejar Sehun kemarin? Aku lebih suka menghemat tenagaku…"_

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Keringat Luhan mengucur deras disekitar pelipisnya. Dinginnya malam sama sekali tak terasa karena suasana yang ia dapati saat ini. Seseorang tengah mendekap tubuh sekaligus membekap mulutnya saat ini. Terlebih lagi, tak ada penerangan berarti membuat disini cukup gelap.

"_Mmm! Hmpp!_" Luhan menggerakkan badannya berusaha berontak.

"_Ssshh!" _

Luhan membeku mendengar desisan itu. Suara ini…

Pemuda itu melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Luhan, ia menunduk kemudian menatap wajah Luhan dikegelapan. Masih cantik dan tetap selalu cantik…

"Sehun…"

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan menyebut namanya dengan suara yang cukup parau. Setelah sepersekian detik saling menatap, Luhan tak canggung lagi membawa dirinya kedalam pelukan Sehun. Ia memeluk erat pemuda berwajah tegas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Lu_? Disini berbahaya…"

Luhan menangis, ia sesenggukan dan tak ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Kenapa Luhan sebodoh ini harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak ia kenal dengan baik.

"Hampir saja Jongin menemukanmu. Bisa-bisa kau diseretnya lagi…" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan. Terasa aneh, seperti semakin kecil.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, tak aman disini…"

Akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat sepi itu. Sehun membawa Luhan ke sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan. Disana Sehun memesan beberapa makanan, kebetulan ia belum makan malam. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Luhan yang juga kelaparan. Luhan memakan lahap tteokpokki yang masih panas itu, sausnya sampai belepotan disekitar bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku tak punya uang banyak, maaf…" gumam Sehun seraya meneguk segelas soju.

Luhan menggeleng, mulutnya masih penuh dan ia berusaha keras untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya supaya bisa biacara dengan benar.

"Aku tak pernah makan ini bersama seorang teman sebelumnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun belum pernah…"

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarkan Luhan bercerita. Baru beberapa hari saja mereka tak bertemu, Luhan sudah punya sejuta cerita untuknya. Mendengarkan semua cerita itu, membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Dia benar-benar menyukai Luhan. Walau dulu ia hanya bisa melihat Luhan dari jauh di pom bensin, sekarang ia bahkan mengobrol dan mentraktir Luhan makan. _Sehun sudah menyukainya dari dulu…_

"Kau minum?" tanya Luhan. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Sehun dengan santai meminum soju entah sudah berapa gelas.

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum, ia meminum segelas lagi kemudia tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan.

"Tapi kan, _kau…_"

"_Ssh_, semua orang mengira aku sudah cukup umur. Jadi jangan bilang pada siapa pun _oke?_"

Luhan balas tersenyum menggoda, ia meraih gelas ditangan Sehun lalu menenggak minuman beralkohol itu.

Mereka menikmati bincang-bincang mereka berdua sampai Luhan sudah mulai menunjukkan gejala mabuk. Dia sudah cukup banyak minum, Sehun terkekeh entah keberapa kalinya dan itu karena Luhan. Setelah membayar semua makanan dan beberapa botol soju yang mereka pesan, Sehun menggendong Luhan dipundaknya dan membawanya pulang ke _flat_ Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum beberapa kali saat Luhan menggum dan bercerita tak jelas dipundaknya. Terkadang suarah Luhan jadi parau, berteriak dan bernyanyi sesekali. Menyenangkan sekali bisa mendengar semua cerita Luhan. Walau kadang Luhan juga menceritakan beberapa hal sedih mengenai orang tua yang dirindukannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah dan sangat merindukan mereka, tapi kenapa mereka jahat padaku? Mereka jahat…_hics_"

Saat sampai didepan pintu flat Luhan, Sehun mencari kunci pintunya. Luhan yang setengah sadar menyodorkan kunci tepat didepan hidung Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil karena Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kuncinya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Tau akan begini, sebaiknya ia tak membiarkan Luhan minum.

Sehun merebahkan Luhan dikasurnya, ia lepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang melekat dan beberapa benda yang melekat ditubuh Luhan –_kecuali pakaiannya tentunya_.

"Mmhh…"

Sehun terkekeh, Luhan benar-benar childish. Orang ini berusia akan berusia 20 tahun 2 minggu lagi. Sehun mengusap lembut rambut caramel Luhan. Apa rambut ini di cat supaya Luhan bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki lain? Sehun sedikit kesal memikirkan soal laki-laki lain.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sehun tau bahwa saat ini Luhan masih tak sadar, dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau ucapan itu untuk orang lain. Bukan Sehun…

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun…Nghh"

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman, tangannya tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Sehun memandang tak percaya pada Luhan, ia memegangi tangan Luhan yang bertengger dipinggangnya. Perasaannya terbalas…

Sehun tersenyum, ia melepas tangan Luhan kemudian turun dari ranjang Luhan. Perlahan menarikkan selimut Luhan, dia berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan.

"Selamat tidur Luhan, aku juga mencintaimu…"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan lama dikening Luhan, Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga mendengar ucapan cinta dari bibir Luhan sendiri.

"_Aku mencintaimu Sehun…"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan, sangat mencintaimu…"_

**. . . .**

**::FATED::**

**. . . .**

Chapter 2

_To be continued…_

.

**A/N**

**Yehett!**

**Chapter 2 UP! Semoga memuaskan! Aminn..**

**Ditunggu review dan saran yaa? **

**Tiba-tiba saja mendapat wahyu menulis waktu ngeliat pic weibo terbarunya LUHAN tengah malem owe megap-megap! :3**

**Ya udin, lanjut ff satunyaa…**

**WASSALAM**


End file.
